Structure
by HaydenHalliwell
Summary: Goren and Eames probe the mysterious death of a famous author, when they discover there are no physical clues and DNA to prove who killed her, but soon things get really weird when Goren recieves a minature replica of the crime scene and they are shock to know how she died and even more shock to know who done it. This story is set somewhere during seasons 6 and 7
1. Chapter 1

******intro******

_In New York City's war on crime, the worst criminal offenders are pursued by the detectives of the Major Case Squad. These are their stories.___

***

Ext. Bookstore

A couple of pedestrians walking by the bookstore and as they are passing inside the windows is a cardboard copy of a woman holding a book as the slogan says: "Live Life the fullest says Hannah Bent".

Int. Bookstore

Inside the bookstore is Hannah, a 48 year old woman, sitting in a autograph table as two cardboard copies of herself is sitting on each side, in the back of Hannah is a banner "Live Life by Hannah Bent...Autograph signing is today". A young female approximately 24 years of age approaches her...

Female: I love your book... Can you sign mines?

Hannah: Of course! (Signing it)

Female: The name's Carol.

Hannah: Okay, Carol, here you go. I hope you enjoy.

Carol: Thanks a lot, Mrs. Bent. (Leaving)

Hannah: (Smiling until her cell rings, answering it) Hello? Who's this? Is this a joke? (And hears the other line hanged up; she hangs up and wondering what was this)

-

Int. Bents's House - Living Room

Inside her house as we see walls covered with bookcases and a old-fashioned sofa and couch; Johnson Bent, a 54 year old man, sitting down as he reads the daily New York Times and sees his wife as one of the top stories)

Johnson: Honey, your book made number one in the New York Times's bookseller list.

Hannah: That's great. I cannot wait for tomorrow.

Johnson: Well since because of your popularity, (Standing up and putting his hands around her waist) Why don't I take for a bite at our favorite restaurant tomorrow night..

Hannah: Sorry sweetie, I have a full press report and it's all day. Maybe next time.

Johnson: Yeah, maybe next time.

-

Int. Studio

Inside a tv station as we see Faith Yancy interviewing Hannah Bent.

Faith: (Talking to the viewers) Welcome to the Faith Yancy show, and today I am talking to the recently popular author ofthe now famous book, "Living Life", Mrs. Hannah Bent. So, Mrs. Bent, the question I just had to say is what is this book all about.

Hannah: Living Life is all about living the life you already have; I express a lot of my life with my husband and my son in this book.

Faith: So the book has a some sort of family sense no wonder its famous.

Hannah: If you can put it that way, I think so too.

Faith: Well if J.K Rowlings have the eyeglassed wizard, why can't you have a book about family life.

Hannah: (Smiling)

-

Int. Unknown building

Inside a unknown part of a building as we see the same newspaper that has Hannah Bent on in it lying on a table and then a hidden figure which all we see is the hands covered in black gloves putting some Structure inside a package and label it "To: Major Case Squad".

-

Int. Metro Station

Inside the underground subway station as we see a big overweight 38 year-old man, Jason Wilks, walking towards the booth and gets a phone call.

Jason: Hello? Who is this? (Minutes later) What job? Alright. (Hangs up and heads back upstairs)

-

Int. Bent's House - Bedroom

Inside back to the house then to the bedroom as Hannah is walking in her robes and is talking on the phone.

Hannah: (on the phone) You're serious right? Where am I going get that kind of cash; you're sadly joking. No means no, now leave me alone. (Minutes later) Or you going to do what? Goodbye! (Hangs up; walks out of her bedroom)

-

Ext. One Place Plaza

View of the building at night and then the hidden figure places the package shipped only for Major Case Squad on the ground near the doors and exits)

-

Int. Bent's House - Family Room

Back inside the house as Hannah is reading her book and drinking scotch as she hears her husband talking on the messaging machine.

Johnson (machine): Sorry honey for not being here, I have some late editions to finish and I will be back soon . (The machine soon ends)

Hannah nods her head a little because of her husband's lateness and she takes another sip of her scotch and all of the sudden she drops her glass of scotch on the floor and we see a hand covered in a black glove touching the bottle of scotch puts it back on the bar and heads out...shifts back to Hannah as her body is severely numbed and her eyes is starring straight...


	2. Chapter 2

Int. Bent's Residence - Foyer Hallway  
(Cuts back to the Bents' home and inside the foyer as Eames and another detective, both walking from the front door to the crime scene)

Inspector: (Reading his notepad while walking) Hannah Bent...48 years old...

Eames: (remembering that name) Hold up, Hannah Bent, the author of "Living Life"?

Inspector: To the book, its a bestseller, but how she looked...she's not.

Eames: Note taken. (Seeing the rooms) Where's Mr. Bent?

Inspector: He's not here and it seem he was gone the same time his wife died.

-

Int. Family Room  
(Cuts to the crime scene as we see CSU's taking pictures then to the dead Hannah, with a cold face and her stance still frozen like earlier; we see Goren bending his neck to view the body and then the broken glass on the floor)

Eames: (Still talking with the inspector) Thanks. (Looking at Bobby doing his usual) So...any clues?

Goren: Not any clues I see that report a break-in.

Eames: (Seeing every valuable in its proper place) Well, I see robbery wasn't a motive.

Goren: (Noticing the broken drink glass on the floor; smelling the liquid) The liquid... (getting up from the ground) it's Scotch.

Eames: So, she was drinking scotch... (picking up her book) reading her own book, and having a relaxing time.

Goren: And something kind of paused her.

Eames: (Seeing her face) To me, it looks like a strangulation.

Goren: I don't think so, with hours passed by, she would have marks of strangulation; however (pointing to the author's look) there was no marks.

Eames: So, she died how?

Goren: (Guessing) I say poisoning.

Eames: (Agreeing with him) A famous author, still adapting her status of her popular book, and all of the sudden someone poisoned her for what...not any valuables, not her money.

(The inspector, who gave Eames the starting info, appears)

Inspector: Detectives, the husband is here.

Eames: Here we go. (Heading to him)

Goren: (Barely smirking)

(The camera still left off as we see Hannah's dead face-stare)

-

Int. Foyer Hallway  
(Cuts back to the hallway as we see Goren and Eames walking towards Mr. Bent)

Johnson: (Feeling depressed)

Inspector: Detectives, Mr. Johnson Bent. (Walking away)

Eames: Mr. Bent...

Goren: We're sorry for your loss.

Johnson: (Still depressed) Thank you.

Eames: Where were you while your wife was in the family room?

Johnson: I didn't know she was; I was at work when this (starting to cry a little bit; stopping his talk) I'm so sorry, but she was soulmate for thirty-five years.

Goren: It's okay.

Eames: We might need to check on your alibi.

Johnson: Do as you please.

Goren: (Requesting a cop) This gentlemen will help ease your pain.

(Mr. Bent goes on with the cop)

Eames: (To Goren) Check alibi first...

Goren: Autopsy later.

-

Int. One Police Plaza - Major Case Squad  
(Cuts to the headquarters hours later as we see Eames walking with Capt. Ross)

Ross: (Holding a cup of coffee) How's the husband's alibi check out?

Eames: (Holding a cup as well) It seemed he has a solid alibi; he was at his work the exact same time his wife was seen alive inside her house.

Ross: So, the good husband check out. Any DNA? Any trace of a suspect?

Eames: The only clue we seen was the shattered glass of scotch and her book both on the floor.

Ross: So we have no physical clues, nothing to suspect, and all we have left is a dead body stiff as a doll.

Eames: Nothing to start strong.

Ross: Well, (looking for Goren) where's your partner?

Eames: Reading. (Heading to her desk)

(Goren at his desk reading through the victim's book; Eames sits in her desk and Ross approaches)

Ross: What you have their, detective?

Goren: (Seeing Ross) It's the book that the victim authored before she died.

Ross: Any news that is good?

Eames: (Checking on her laptop) I'm trying to find the company that published her book, maybe they might know who might want to harm her success.

Ross: Competition in the four doors, not quite.

Goren: I been reading a lot about this life she's talking about in the book. It shows her fictional life is just as same in her real life. She described her fictional husband as a CEO, but her real husband is a supervisor; she has a fictional son who helps people as a doctor, yet in real life he's in the army.

Ross: What's the connection?

Goren: The connection is this someone knows that Hannah might have wrote someone the bad way...

Eames: Ending up her being poisoned.

Goren: Exactly.

Ross: Well, nice speculation. Is there any clues to back that up.

(Goren wonders about that as a cop gives Eames a note)

Eames: (Reading the note) It's the Medical Examiner...she got the results of the autopsy.

Ross: Get on that and see what the company who published her book might have been hiding. (Heading to his office)

(Eames looking at Bobby; Bobby look at Eames)

-

Int. Medical Examiners Office  
(Cuts to the office as we see M.E. Rodgers flipping through files; Goren and Eames walk in and see their victim's body on the steel table after being cut open)

Rodgers: It's hard to find a cause of death, but until these results are skimmed heavily, I say it at best it proves she was poisoned.

Eames: (Looking at Goren) Right again.

Goren: (Agreeing; to Rodgers) So you say she was poisoned; I wonder what type of poison?

Rodgers: Well, one report shows her stomach contents was inhabited by tetrodonic acid or tetrodotoxin a.k.a. pufferfish poison.

Goren: Tetrodotoxin is rarely found in any type of chemical labs; it's rarely seen in rituals.

Rodgers: No, yet it is interestingly found in pufferfish and their exoskeleton can either produce meat or liquid quantities.

Eames: What was the quantity found in her?

Rodgers: It was liquid.

Goren: (Thinking) And since it was in liquid form it can easily be mixed in a drink or meal.

Rodgers: Just enough for the paralysis to kick in.

Eames: The poison paralyzed her whole body...explain her stiffness, but did it caused her death?

Rodgers: That's the point I was trying to make; rarely this poison kills, but long-exposure.

Goren: And when you found this poison, what type of exposure was it?

Rodgers: If you want the good news and bad news together, the good news it was a mid-exposure just enough to paralyzed her; the bad news is that it wasn't the cause of her death.

Eames: If pufferfish poison didn't killed her, what did?

Goren: (Thinking)

-

Ext. Morris Heights, Bronx - Houses  
(Cuts to the south of Bronx, New York to a old-out neighborhood, we see the man from earlier: Jason Wilks)

Jason: (Walking on the sidewalk; he looks to his back to see if anybody is following him)

(As he approach to a corner and a crosswalk, he gets a phone call again)

Jason: (Answering his phone) Who is this? (Listening) Listen, you freak I am not taking any orders from you again. (As he continues to listen, he gets upset) Not that...please, you leave my wife alone you son of a... (the other line soon ends in static; ballistic) Hello? Answer me! Answer me! (Fearing if someone is watching him, he puts away his cell and walks away quickly)

-


	3. Chapter 3

*Int. Zenith Publishing

(Shifts two days after the crime as we cuts inside the publisher building as we see inside Detectives Goren and Eames walking with the secretary, Donna Stewart as they pass a wall with the name of the company)

Eames: So how well you know Hannah?

Donna: Oh, just the three months she was editing her book and publishing it. Last Wednesday, was her book's first official day published.

Goren: So you said it took you only three months to publish it.

Donna: Yeah, her book was...

Eames: Was what?

Donna: I can't put my feelings to it.

Goren: Let me guess... (Jiggling his body and waving his hands) like "whoa!"

Donna: You can say that.

Eames: Do you know if there was anyone who seemed a threat to her or her work?

Donna: I don't know. My boss spends more time with her when her book was being published.

Goren: Can we talk to your boss.

Donna: (By her desk she sees her boss's door and its locked) If it's lock, that means she went on her break.

Eames: Well, if she ever appears just give her this number. (Giving her the squad's phone number) If you think or know anything else that could help with this investigation, just call us.

Donna: I will.

(Goren and Eames turns around and heads out, as we see Donna getting back to work)

Goren: (To Eames) Three months; it only takes three months to edit and publish a book that fast.

Eames: It's either she had a very good story, or she's hiding something that might indicate her as a suspect.

Goren: We need to go to Yale, I need to go to a friend of mines.

Eames: For what?

Goren: Science 101.

Eames: More like weird science 360.

(They walk out)

-

*Int. Yale University - Science Labs

(Cuts to the college then to the Science dept. as we enter a lab classroom, Goren and Eames are talking to Goren's old friend, Professor Wimbely)

Prof. Wimbely: (observing a experiment while hearing what the detectives are talking about the author's murder) Tetrodotoxin, one very strange chemical; why are you implying this?

Goren: It was found as a poison that paralyzed a author, Hannah Bent, and soon she dies.

Prof. Wimbely: And let me guess, the poison didn't killed her.

Goren: (Not surprised as he sees Eames a little shock, but not surprised about his look) Well, (coughing a little) sometimes it can kill the person if they take too much at once.

Prof. Wimbely: Tetrodotoxin, or Pufferfish Poison, or whatever it's called can't be a main killer. Did she rubbed or ingested the poison?

Goren: Ingested.

Prof. Wimbely: Oh my... (gasp)

Eames: What? So it did killed her.

Prof. Wimbely: I never say it did, I'm just saying this type of poison wasn't a sign of a regular M.O.

Goren: So you saying that this poison couldn't be handle by a serial killer.

Prof. Wimbley: It's ridiculous; a serial killer won't use a pufferfish to kill anybody. I have read before by one of my colleagues that if a non-popular poison was used intentionally a person who has knowledge of Chemistry.

Eames: So we are looking for a killer that likes science, how weirder can they get. (Hearing he cell) I need to get this, excuse me. (Answering) Hello?

(As she walks while talking, Goren continues talking to the professor)

Goren: You mentioned that non-popular poisons could be used by people who know Chemistry... I like to know can anyone have access to it even if they don't have the knowledge of Chemistry.

Prof. Wimbley: I haven't got that far.

Goren: (Doubting) You're sure? (Twirling his hands) I wonder how a professor with your basic knowledge can't think or wonder if people who don't have the skills you have to get this kind of poison.

Prof. Wimbley: (Feeling humiliated) See you again, Robert. (Heading out)

(Goren feeling a little quirky after he left; Eames return after getting of the phone and noticing the professor is gone)

Eames: What happened? Where he go?

Goren: (Wondering) He had to rethink his knowledge. Who was that on the phone?

Eames: It was the captain. You know Donna Stewart, her boss the publisher of Hannah's book, is waiting for us back at the squad.

Goren: Kind of fast.

Eames: We still don't have any concrete evidence of the poison, or suspect who done it.

Goren: Well let's think. The professor said that people who know Chemistry can access this non-popular item.

Eames: And what do you think?

Goren: I think the killer don't have that knowledge, if so, he would have known what type of poison to kill her.

Eames: (Agreeing) So, we're dealing with a rookie. Natural.

(Goren agreeing as well)

-

*Int. 7th Street Pawn Shop

(Cuts inside the shop as we see Jason walking in; the cashier, an 65 year-old Chinese American not that surprised to see him , since he knew what is he up to)

Cashier: Hey! Wilks, what you want again?

Jason: I'm looking for whatever to shut you up old man!

Cashier: Screw you!

Jason: (Laughing) Ha! (Seeing what he wants as it's only $2,000)

(We see a on the cashier's counter, and the cashier is shock to see him buying a gun)

Cashier: (About the gun) Why you need that?

Jason: Protection...got a problem old man?

Cashier: (Thinking he might do something harmful) No.

Jason: Here! (Giving him the $2,000 for the gun) Now, can I have it?

Cashier: Take it...

Jason: (Taking the gun, and walks off)

Cashier: Be careful, don't do anything stupid.

Jason: Whatever old man! (Don't care what he says and continues to walk off)

(Shifts back to cashier worrying about the public)

-

*Int. One Police Plaza - Major Case Squad - Waiting Room

(Cuts to the squad then to the waiting room, as we see a mid average 44 year old successful lady as she is Helen Turner, the publisher of Hannah's book and boss of Donna Stewart, sitting near the table)

(Ross, Goren, Eames enter the room to spot the female waiting for them)

Helen: Detectives, I been waiting for hours; what kind of place are you running; I'm like a dog trapped in a small enclosed room.

Ross: Mrs. Turner, these are Detectives Eames and Goren. They are the leads of Hannah Bent's case.

Helen: Good. So, when I can leave?

Eames: (Both her and Goren sit on the other side of the table across from her; the captain leaves and closes the door behind him) As soon as you answer these questions.

Helen: For goodness sakes, are these questions...long?

Goren: (Seeing how she is) Have somewhere to go, Mrs. Turner?

Helen: Helen...call me Helen, dear. And yes, I need have three clients that need their works published. I'm on a crucial deadline.

Goren: (Studying) I notice your face; you been tweaking your eyes every two minutes and the way you wanted to be call by your first name suggest to me that maybe your husband is not around with you; your awkwardness to your last name signifies something's wrong with your marriage.

(Eames understanding his study towards her)

Helen: (A little surprised) Yeah, I have some rough times with my husband.

Eames: So, your marriage is on the rocks.

Helen: Sort of.

Goren: I was wondering that crucial deadline you said earlier, you mentioned it was three what...authors.

Helen: Technically, my deadline is full stock of inspiring authors.

Eames: And Hannah Bent, let me guess, was one of those inspiring authors.

Helen: Yeah. Can I go now?

Goren: Not yet, I wanted to ask when you just said about inspiring authors; what made Hannah so inspiring?

Helen: She has that spunk.

Goren: Spunk...you said that your deadline is full stock of authors, inspiring authors; you're like a magnet, attracting all their spunk and getting rid of what... their personality as a writer.

Helen: I give them their personality when it comes to the finished publishing.

Eames: And what about after, once the book is in the bookshelves. You give them their personality back and keep their spunk.

Helen: I don't know what are you are instating about me, but I do not harm my clients.

Goren: Which comes back to my question; what makes Hannah so inspiring?

Helen: She is inspired because of her spunk.

Goren: Come on! (Getting up) You think spunk, but you know she's a newbie and she wants to publish her first book; she wants to have a name for herself like her husband and her son. And I wonder, did you ever had a chance to read her book?

Helen: Like I told you, I am always busy.

Goren: No! That's your work life, I mean your personal life. If you have one.

Helen: Excuse me?

Eames: Did you read her book or not?

Helen: I didn't.

Goren: If you didn't, why you keep saying she has that spunk unless you read. I'm curious; you read any of the books you published by those authors?

Helen: I don't have to answer that.

Eames: You're not a suspect, yet, but just letting us know is a good sign.

Helen: Alright, I didn't. I never read any books that I published.

Goren: So that spunk you said, that wasn't their way of writing...that was how they act towards you.

(Helen look at him with a sterling stare)

Goren: Your busy bee life was too important towards you, their attitude towards their partnership with you kind of what... (Walking to her and doing that famous bending at his neck) faded like their soon to be success after the book is published.

(Helen not saying a word)

Eames: And when it comes to the final meeting, you shut them out because what Helen, their work don't have that..spunk you're looking for.

Goren: Hannah, was one of them, she felt that her partnership towards you will fade, so she accepts her success not knowing it will be her who will be faded not her work.

Helen: (Having enough) Can I go; if I remembered correctly, I'm not a suspect, so I can leave...please.

Eames: Sure. (Standing up and getting a officer from the outside)

(As Eames heads out, Helen gets up just right soon after Goren mentions one last thing)

Goren: I been wondering about that marriage on the rocks.

Helen: And what about it detective.

Goren: I notice that you didn't twink your eyes the last two minutes, but I now know.

Helen: (Confused)

Goren: He cheated on you. That twinkling eye is a effect of a spouse seeing their loved one betrayed and seeing the affair right before your eyes; you seen your husband cheating on you, and you don't budge.

Helen: I thought I had the perfect life, perfect husband, perfect job.

Goren: And neither of them are panning out for you.

Helen: And to you detective, do you have a love one? If not, you can't tell me my love isn't panning out unless you see your love betrayed you in the end.

Goren: (Hesitating because of that remark) Hannah had a perfect marriage, perfect life, perfect everything.

Helen: No one's perfect.

(Goren feeling that remark as well; Eames enter with the officer)

Eames: This officer will escort you out.

Helen: I hope you find that killer detectives.

Goren: (Not saying anything as of now)

(The officer takes Helen off the squad)

Eames: (Sensing something is wrong with Bobby) You're okay?

Goren: (Still heaving from that "do you have a love one" remark) Yeah.

(About to leave the room until they see Ross pointing to them to come inside the video room where he is)

-

*Int. MCS - Video Room

(Cuts to the desks, as Goren and Eames are walking to Ross, who is waiting in video room)

Ross: What happened in there?

Eames: Speculation.

Ross: Yeah, speculation don't lead to a main suspect.

Goren: She has a potential motive.

Ross: And what's that?

Goren: She witnessed her husband cheating on her and she felt guilty of her life punishing her, in come Hannah who has the life she wanted...

Eames: Feeling threaten, Helen becomes jealous and poison her with that tetrodotoxin.

Ross: It's to farfetched.

Goren: How?

Ross: First off, we have a successful publisher who is what using her burned love as a motive to kill a upcomer author. Second, how she learn to use the toxin in the first place and third, how she kill her...because the M.E. has no reports for the cause of death.

Eames: Well, at least we have a attempting murder charge.

Ross: We need to find evidence to prove Helen was even at the house.

Goren: We need to check her alibi.

Eames: Yeah, the busy bee might have not been busy last Thursday.

Ross: Check on that and I will get in talks with the D.A. (Heading to his office)

Eames: (To Bobby) What's wrong?

Goren: It's just I have a funny feeling Helen wasn't the killer.

Eames: She may not be, but there is the poisoning charge.

Goren: We just need to settle on what we have.

Eames: What we have is no blood, no DNA, no physical evidence on the victim, nor any prints of the suspect. I think we might have a perfect murder on our hands.

Goren: Not quite, can you check on Hannah's phone records and Helen's.

Eames: And what you going to do?

Goren: (Thinking of the book) I need to re-read that book of hers again. (Walking out of the room)

Eames: (Feeling something is wrong with him; she stays in the room while trying to access the phone records of Hannah's and Helen's)

(Goren receives a note about Helen Turner's alibi, but as he walks he sees the mysterious package on his desk, and he looks around to see if someone have put it there by accident, but the package did say "To: Major Case Squad"; he retrieves it and bring it in it to the waiting room)

-

*Int. MCS - Waiting Room

(Cuts back to the room as noone is there except for him and the package)

(He reluctantly opens it and sees the most shocking twist of all cases, a miniature crime scene of the Bent's family room and the outside part; we then see a doll sitting in the chair, very familiar to the crime scene and Goren looks closely as he sees a broken glass representing the glass of scotch and the book mimicking everything)

(We look at Goren as he is left dumbfounded, and then we see the miniature)

-


	4. Chapter 4

*Int. MCS - Captain's Room

(Cuts inside the Captain's office room as we see a African-American male sitting in one of the seats, as Ross is looking through a file...Eames soon enter)

Eames: I found records of Hannah's cellphone records and...(seeing the man) who is this?

(The man sees Det. Eames)

Man: The name is Locke...ADA Eric Locke.

Eames: ADA?

Ross: Our new ADA.

Eames: Oh...

Ross: Where's your partner?

Eames: (About to say an excuse until Goren shows up in the nick of time; she sees him) Right here.

Goren: (Still thinking about the replica) What I miss?

Ross: Nothing, but ADA Locke...these two are Det. Eames and her partner Det. Goren.

(They shake each other's hand)

Locke: It's a honor to meet both of you.

(Goren and Eames look at each other)

Goren: You know us?

Locke: Yeah, your former ADA, Ron Carver, he showed me the ropes and what Major Case would be like.

Eames: Would?

Goren: And where is good ol' Carver?

Locke: If I remembered correctly, he is enjoying retirement in Los Angeles.

(Goren and Eames look at each other and back)

Ross: (About to say something) Now that we met or reunite somehow, Eames you said you found phone records.

Eames: Yeah, I did. (Showing him one copy and another to Goren) The records show that there was twelve calls from our Mrs. Turner and about four calls from an anonymous caller.

Locke: You think this Mrs. Turner knew the victim.

Eames: She did; the victim was her client and she had settlement issues about the book's future.

Locke: And you think Turner's motive was that or what?

Goren: It may not be the future of the book, probably something else more like what trigger her.

Eames: A trigger?

Goren: She knows something about that book than what Hannah didn't want the readers to know.

Eames: And I thought she didn't read any of the books.

Goren: She might not, but only she can tell us. (Looking at the captain) Captain, she has a potential motive.

Ross: Alright, go get her and see what else she's hiding.

(Goren and Eames agreeing and looking at each other and then walks out of the room)

Locke: (Looking at them) Carver mentioned that Goren will be a handful.

Ross: (Agreeing) Welcome to Major Case.

(We look at Locke agreeing on what the captain says)

-

*Int. MCS - Interrogation Room A

(Cuts inside as we see Helen Turner once again, but this time with a lawyer and as well the two detectives inside one of the wall-stone block interrogation rooms)

Helen: Why are you terrorizing me; didn't I said that I have nothing to do with her death.

Goren: (Start note taking on his folder) You might have. You might not.

Helen: I don't get you detective.

Eames: (Maybe this will remind you; sliding the cellphone records of Hannah Bent and the highlighted the sections of the calls Helen made) Take a look at the highlighted section, is that your number.

Helen: (Looking at it) Yeah.

Goren: And that...(pointing it again and again) and that...and that.

Helen: Yes!

Helen's lawyer: What is this detectives?

Eames: Well your client made about twelve calls the night Hannah died and we think one of those calls could have trigger some anger issues.

Helen: Please! (Ignoring) I can't believe you are saying this stuff.

Eames: It's right there on the record.

Goren: Why exactly did you called her twelve times.

Helen: I know twelve is a little bit excessive, but you can't hurt me because of those innocent calls.

Eames: Innocent. Like my partner said, why did you called her?

Helen's lawyer: What are you getting at?

Helen: It's okay. (Looking at her lawyer then the detectives) I called her because I wanted her to sign a few papers.

Eames: And twelve calls is enough to make her sign the papers.

Helen: The first eleven, I only heard the message machine.

Goren: And the twelfth time, she finally answered.

Helen: It did, but someone answered for her.

(Goren immediately shrugs at that statement)

Eames: Wait, you're saying someone other than Hannah answered the phone.

Helen: Yeah, whoever that was talk kind of funny as this voice was like a crumbly whisper.

Eames: That's how they sound?

Helen: Yeah, I think.

Eames: You remember the time that you call her the last.

Helen: It was like 11:45 pm.

(Goren looking through his folder, he sees the ME's note as it revealed the time of death...11:30 pm; Eames looking at him seeing something is wrong)

Goren: Can you excuse us. (Heading out)

Helen: Am I free to go?

Eames: Not right now. Feel free to talk to your lawyer friend. (Heading out as well)

-

*Int. Observation Room

(Cuts to see Ross and Locke looking through the window seeing Helen and her lawyer discussing silently; Goren and Eames enter)

Locke: You found something.

Eames: Just the timeline; she said someone answered the call at 11:45 pm.

Goren: Actually, the ME report saying the official time of death was 11:30 pm.

Locke: So it couldn't be her.

Ross: Well, we have a fifteen minute gap that can tell us what.

Goren: The killer could have stayed around a while until the coast is clear;

Eames: So someone was there when she died.

Ross: Probably it was the anonymous caller who called her the four times. Find out where those calls came from.

Locke: And since only her twelve calls only admitted her for wanting the victim to sign a few papers, cut her loose. (Walks out)

Ross: (Follows)

Eames: (About to head out to release her until she sees Bobby) Something wrong?

Goren: Nothing. Are you able to release her.

Eames: Okay. (Walking off)

(We see Goren remembering the replica and noticing that thing could offer a clue)

-

*Int. 7th Street Pawn Shop

(Cuts inside the shop as the 65 year-old Chinese American cashier again, but this time we see Eames walking around and then a minute later, Goren shows up)

Cashier: Are you looking for something ma'am?

Eames: I'm okay.

Goren: I like this. (touching a drum set) Maybe... I can (He sits on the seat and starts playing the drums)

Cashier: Hey!

Eames: (Smiling)

Goren: (Having fun) I'm like Metallica.

Cashier: Hey, don't touch that!

Eames: Oh yeah I remember I need your help...(Showing him her shield) we want to know is that payphone outside yours.

Cashier: Yeah, why?

Goren: (Showing his shield while stopping the drums)

Cashier: Listen, I have nothing to do with that liquor robbery.

(Goren and Eames look at each other)

Eames: Actually, we want to know if anyone use your payphone.

Cashier: No one.

Goren: No one.

Cashier: (Remembering) Actually there is one person, Jason Wilks.

Eames: And do you know anything about Wilks.

Cashier: Not a lot.

Goren: (Seeing the liquor place across the street that was rob once the cashier brought it up) I was noticing, did this Jason like to drink booze.

Cashier: Yeah.

Goren: His voice was it like a crumbly whisper.

Cashier: Now you mention it, yeah!

Goren: (To Eames) Alcohol kind of make people talk funny.

Eames: When did this liquor place was robbed?

Cashier: Um I believe that Wednesday a month ago.

Eames: (Looking at Goren) Same day our victim died.

Goren: Know what time?

Cashier: 10: 40 pm...I know because I was here when that place was robbed; I didn't see the perp that robbed it, but I know the owner. He was pissed when he found that day after.

Eames: Let's go meet Mr. Wilks. (Walking off)

Goren: (Walking off)

Cashier: Oh yeah, you can tell Jason he can keep that revolver.

Goren: (Confused)

Cashier: Right after he used my payphone, he came inside and brought a gun. I believe a Colt King Cobra revolver and as well .357 magnum bullets.

(Goren and Eames look at each other)

-

*Int. Morris Heights, Bronx - Projects- Wilks' Apt.

(Cuts to his place as we see Jason getting popcorn and as he walks to his coach; we see the revolver sitting on the living room table)

-

*Int. Projects - Hallway

(Cuts to see Task forces being led by Goren and Eames all wearing bulletproof vests; Eames counts to 3 and then we see four task officers ramming the door with the rod)

—

*Int. Wilks' Apt.

(Cuts inside as we see the rod busts the door open and officers swarm everywhere especially Goren and Eames; we see Jason throwing the popcorn and heads to the sofa with the gun)

Goren: (Holding out his gun) Police!

Eames: (Holding out her gun) Jason Wilks! NYPD is here! Come quietly.

Jason: Never! (We see Jason hiding in the sofa never)

(Cuts to see Jason starts shooting as everyone tries to find a clear place to hide; as we are admist in a standoff, Goren sees a weak spot above Jason's head on the ceiling as it's a fire sprinkle; he gives Eames a look and she looks at the same thing and tells Goren to do it)

(As Jason sees his chance to shoot one of the officers, Goren takes his shot and shoots at the sprinkler as it activates wetting Jason and temporarily blinding him as he drops the gun)

Goren: Now!

(Goren picks up Jason as one of the officers picks up the gun)

-

*Int. One Police Plaza - Major Case Squad

(Cuts to the headquarters hours later as we see Eames and Goren apporaching their desks; Ross enters as well)

Ross: Had fun at the beach.

(Noticing their clothes are a little wet)

Eames: We got a little wet when found Wilks.

Ross: He's the one who sent the anonymous calls to Hannah.

Eames: And quite possibly answer that phone call when Helen tried to called her.

Ross: Where is he now?

Goren: He's in the holding cell.

Ross: Well, before you guys interrogate him; Rodgers request you ASAP.

(Goren and Eames look at each other then to the captain; then they leave)

-

*Int. Medical Examiners Office

(Cuts to the office as we see M.E. Rodgers flipping through files; Goren and Eames walk in)

Eames: You found something.

Rodgers: I found the cause of death, but it wasn't what you think.

Goren: What you mean?

Rodgers: She was poisoned by tetrodotoxin, but that wasn't the only poison that killed her.

Eames: She was poisoned twice.

Rodgers: First by the Tetrodoxin, then later by this...(giving them the reports)

Eames: Carbon Monoxide.

Goren: That was the one that killed her.

Rodgers: Exactly, the Tetrodoxin only paralyzed her enough for the Carbon Monoxide to go through her and figuratively, finishing her off.

Eames: How can someone get a hold of this?

Rodgers: Carbon Monoxide is one of the hardest gases to find; it's not easy to capture it, but once captured it's easily to be found in a container or a really-bad exhaust pipe.

Goren: How much CO was found?

Rodgers: That's the big riddle; I only found out too late once the toxicity reports came in.

Eames: So we can't tell where is the gas or what could have trigger it or even know who put it there.

Goren: I might know. Excuse me. (Walking off)

Rodgers: Where he's going now?

Eames: I wish I knew.

-

*Int. Labs

(Cuts to the lab room as we see Goren pulling off a tablecloth revealing the replica, he kept here since getting it)

Goren: (Looking at the replica, he tries to find a clue that could help him solve the case. He takes a magnifying glass and starts surveying each little detailed piece in the replica; as he then sees the things inside he sees a startling discovery when he finds a path to a pipe outside the house as Goren notices two separate pipes in the opening on the outside area; he realize he found something and runs upstairs to tell Eames)

-

*Int. Desk Area

(Cuts to Eames on her desk as ADA Locke talks to her about the carbon monoxide)

Locke: So the carbon monoxide was the real killer, but one question how?

Eames: That's what we need to find out.

Locke: Any chance this Wilks fellow did it.

Eames: We need more evidence to answer that question.

Locke: And that's the only thing that's standing between him and jail time. I can't prosecute him unless there's something that can connect him to the gas and the tetrodotoxin.

(Goren runs up towards them)

Locke: Whoa, big fellow what's the matter?

Eames: Found something?

Goren: I did. Pipes.

Eames: Pipes?

Goren: Plumbing, that's it. That's how the carbon monoxide gas traveled inside the house.

Locke: Through pipes.

Goren: We need a warrant for those pipes.

Locke: I'll see what I can do. (Walks off)

(Eames thinking something is wrong)

Eames: How you figure it was pipes.

Goren: Long story.

Eames: Well, Wilks is still in the holding cell while we wait for that warrant for those pipes, so we got time.

Goren: (Hesitating)

-

*Ext. Bent's Residence - Night

(Cuts to the residence as we see Goren, Eames, two officers, and a CSU tech arriving near the door)

Eames: (Knocking)

Johnson: Hello?

(Goren and the others start searching)

Eames: (Along with a officer) Hello, Mr. Bent, we have a search warrant for your pipes. Did you recently had plumbing?

Johnson: Matter a fact yes, we set up new pipes outside the house.

Eames: (About to say something until hearing Goren)

Goren (voice): (Yelling) Eames, I found something!

(Eames take a look while looking with her flashlight)

(We see two new pipes installed on the house's installation, but a new discovering)

Goren: (Takes his flashlight and shows her something) Look a this, (pointing to a end of the left pipe) There's a gap between them and see...(Looking at a cap on the right pipe and to the left pipe there's a large cinder-like container covering the left side) there's a big cap here and a small cap over there.

Eames: Let me guess that big cap holds the carbon monoxide.

Goren: One way to find out. (Seeing Mr. Bent) Mr. Bent, where does this side of the pipe leads to? (Showing him the left side of the new pipe)

Mr. Bent: That way leads to the family room.

Goren: (Knowing the replica has hit a bullseye and looking at Eames)

Eames: Just we need, a killer that likes plumbing.

(Goren looks at her as we then see Eames again)

-


	5. Chapter 5

*Int. One Police Plaza -Garage Lab  
(Cuts to the garage as we see Goren and Eames talking to one of the technicians about the pipe they retrieved from the Bent's house)

Joey: (Talking about the pipe) This thing is one crazy contraption.

Eames: What you mean?

Joey: See this...(pointing to the left sided pipe and its cap) someone who has knowledge of fusing pipes, fused two pipes into one. One section is connected to the large clinder container which was filled with the carbon monoxide. The other side was welded on it, as that section was connected to air vent.

Goren: How much gas was in that pipe.

Joey: I say about 8 ppm.

Eames: That much?

Joey: That much can be found by gas stoves, but the catch is that it was in the wall air vent.

Goren: Which connected to those pipes where the gas was located.

Eames: But how can that gas be there the exact same time Hannah was poisoned with the pufferfish poison.

Joey: I can answer that. (Showing the open clinder container) See inside is where this gas injector was activated which settled the gas inside the container and...this is the interesting part...inside the hollow pipe are magnetic shields that attract the gas out from the container to the vents found in the family room.

Goren: And this can be activated how?

Joey: We strip search the area of the vent and we found something that you will be shock at.

Eames: What?

Joey: (Showing them a high tech microchip) This remote control microchip was found on a light switch in the family room.

Eames: Someone click on the switch which activated the gas injector to get into the vents.

Goren: Someone who probably has a knowledge of chemistry.

Eames: Or maybe that someone wanted us to believe.

-

*Int. Captain's Room  
(Cuts inside the room as we see Goren, Eames, Locke, and Ross discussing about their recent discovery)

Eames: We researched and we found out the Bents recently installed new plumbing two days before Hannah's death.

Locke: So let me get this straight, you believe someone poisoned Hannah first with the tetrodotoxin, and when she was numb that person activated a device that released the carbon monoxide gas through the pipes into the air vents making her venerable and easy to be inhaled.

Ross: And that caused her death.

Eames: And the killer stayed at the house until the gas was safe to breathe...

Goren: Resulting to him answering Helen's last call.

Ross: Then comes those four calls. You found out it was Wilks, the only way to find out why he called her...

Goren: We half to persuade him why not to.

Locke: You think he did it.

Goren: But then there is... (Then stopped as the last moment thinking about the miniature)

Locke: What?

Eames: (Wondering what is going on with him)

Goren: Nothing. Let's talk to him.

(Ross and Locke look at each other for a moment)

(Eames still look a little bit worried about Bobby)

-

*Int. MCS - Interrogation Room A  
(Cuts inside as we see Jason Wilks once again, but this time with a lawyer and as Goren, Eames, and ADA Locke)

Jason: I told you once and I will tell you again, I didn't have nothing to do with that witch murder.

Eames: You had to.

Wilk's lawyer: It's pointless anyway, because there are no fingerprints or any other DNA evidence to prove my client kill her.

Locke: It's not pointless. We may not have his fingerprints, but we have evidence.

Goren: (Opening his folder, pulling out Hannah's cellphone records) We took a look at her cell phone records and what a surprise...we see four calls made by a pre-paid phone.

Jason: Well that doesn't tell anything.

Eames: Actually it did, we trace that call from the 7th street pawn shop and it's strange the cashier only identify you hanging around the pawn shop while using his payphone.

Goren: We swabbed DNA from payphone and it was a match to your DNA that was on the gun, which ironically you brought it from the pawn shop.

Wilk's lawyer: Only speculation. (To his client) Let's go.

(As they about to leave, Goren stops them)

Goren: I just have one more question.

Jason: (Seeing his lawyer as he shakes his head) What?

Goren: You like plumbing, Jason?

Jason: (Seeing his lawyer telling him let's go, he stops and he sits) What you about that?

Goren: You see we found out that the Bent's house recently had plumbing. And the crazy thing is how did the killer get a hold of pufferfish poison, and as well a gas injector of carbon monoxide.

Jason: Wait...wait, carbon monoxide?

Eames: That's what we found caused her death. The tetrodotoxin a.k.a. pufferfish poison only paralyzed her, the real poison that killed her was the gas.

Jason: That's impossible.

Eames: And how do you know?

Jason: (Hesitating)

Goren: Are you're a artist?

Jason: No!

Goren: It would take a professional to find the perfect poison to kill their victims; you on the other hand chose a poison that don't kill quickly.

Jason: (Not talking back as he is taking this in)

Goren: Let me guess, those phone calls you made to her house; did you offer her something? Threaten her?

Jason: No!

Goren: I notice you been sober for about two hours.

Wilk's lawyer: Your point detective?

Goren: You like whiskey?

Jason: (Again he stops talking)

Goren: You should because right after we arrested you, we searched your apartment and how crazy it seems your fridge is full of liquor: your obvious choice whiskey, old fashioned whiskey.

Eames: We found out that the liquor store, across from the street from the pawn shop, was robbed and the funny thing is the only thing that was stolen was bottles of whiskey.

Goren: And it's also weird, because shortly before Hannah died she was drinking whiskey.

Eames: CSU found a bottle of whiskey in the trash can which was laced with what you know...tetrodotoxin.

Jason: (Not talking)

Eames: As soon we match the whiskey that was found in the crime scene to your stolen collection of other liquor...

Jason: Wait! I confess...I talked to her about this check she wanted to give my girlfriend...

Goren: (A little bit stunned)

Eames: (Stunned as well)

Goren: Girlfriend?

Jason: Yeah, she told my girl that this check would help her with her support for her services from helping her with the Bent's plumbing.

(Goren and Eames look at each other)

Jason: When I found out the Bent lady didn't pay it and threaten me about it; I have never felt so humiliated. My girl told me that this woman do this stuff before.

Eames: Does your girl have a name?

Jason; Only she goes by "Tara".

Goren: And this Tara, told you to do what kill her.

Jason: No, teach her a lesson not to mess with her or me.

Goren: You felt angry about it, so...

Jason: So I broke in the liquor store, I grabbed some alcohol. I found some bottle of whiskey, so I got that too. I went to my former job, a chemical plant, and stolen a vial of tetrodotoxin. I spiked the whiskey with the poison and I went spied until the mister wasn't there.

Goren: Once there, you placed the bottle on your family room stand and when she came she got a drink of whiskey and sit on her chair.

Jason: And that's when she... you know.

Eames: And now you know this...(standing up and head to him to handcuff him) You're under arrest for the attempting murder of Hannah Bent and four counts of theft.

Jason: I may have shut her mouth, but I didn't killed her... I don't know how that carbon monoxide entered that house; I didn't killed her.

Locke: But you poisoned her, that's a difference.

(Eames bring him to other cops as they depart the room; Wilk's lawyer followed him as well)

Goren: He didn't kill her.

Locke: He probably lied.

Goren: He didn't. (Grabbing his folder and walk out)

Locke: What's the matter with him?

Eames: (Stunned about Bobby's sudden attitude)

-

*Ext. Street  
(Cuts to see a street as we see a figure throwing a wig and a fake goatee in the trash; as we see a unknown brunette female throwing it away; she holds a bag as he heads to a bus. She gets in and the bus soon departs)

-

*Int. MCS- Desk area  
(Cuts back as we see Eames, Locke, and Ross)

Ross: So any luck finding this Tara?

Eames: The funny thing is we researched every plumbing service and there is no one they know that has or goes by the name Tara.

Ross: We don't even know if this Tara is real. Probably Wilks really done but had to frame it on someone else.

Locke: (Arrives) Well, Wilks is convicted the counts of poisoning which only I had to lead to a attempted murder charge as well those theft counts, so he should be getting about 10 to 25 years in prison.

Eames: He may not be the one who actually killed her...

Locke: There's no point to prove there was another.

Ross: (Figuring out) Where's your partner?

Eames: (Thinking) Knowing him, he is probably trying to find that clue that can lead us to that other person.

Locke: And what about those pipes and the device with the carbon monoxide...

Eames: Well guess the case half to remain open.

(Ross looks as Locke as Locke does the same, then we see Eames)

-

*Int. Labs  
(Cuts to the lab room as we see Goren looking through the replica again)

Goren: (Looking at the replica again to spot any other groundbreaking clue besides the pipes; he uses the magnifying glass to spot any other clue...and a few minutes later he see something...he lay the glass down and is startled by the discovery.

(The camera zoom as we see a small paper reading "This is one's for you, Bobby!")

-

_**End**_


End file.
